Into Deep
by KawaPlease
Summary: House et Cuddy feraient absolument tout pour leur patient, quittes à se mettre en danger.
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde!

Voici le prologue de ma nouvelle fic, _Into deep_. J'ai l'intention de bâtir une réelle intrigue, pas seulement une petite romance entre House et Cuddy comme à mon habitude. Mais bon, les habitudes ont la vie dure, alors qui sait...

Juste, pour situer, cette fic prend place après la rupture du Huddy et le "mariage" de House.

Enjoy, et laissez vos reviews qui soit dit au passage me font toujours énormément plaisir et me motivent à continuer ;)

* * *

><p><em> Il n'est plus temps, lorsque le danger est présent, de nous fortifier contre lui. <em>

_ [ Sénèque ]_

Il faisait désespérément froid. House claqua des dents un peu plus fort et se mordit la langue. Il grogna et sentit confusément le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Merde. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Qu'est-ce qu'_ils _foutaient là, bon Dieu ?

"C'est de ta faute ! rugit Cuddy, répondant à sa question silencieuse."

Sa voix résonna longuement. Elle gémit et reprit :

"A cette heure-ci, je devrai être en réunion avec un des plus généreux donateurs de l'hôpital ! Et au lieu de ça, je suis dans une grotte, avec un médecin irresponsable et un fou psychopathe qui se planque quelque part dans le noir, prêt à nous sauter dessus !  
>-Tu exagères un peu, Cuddy, susurra-t-il. Ce n'est pas une grotte, c'est plus une sorte de caverne...<br>-Oh, railla Cuddy, ça me réconforte beaucoup de savoir que cet espèce de truc glacial est une caverne, merci House !  
>-Chut !"<p>

Elle se tut, inquiète.

"Quoi ? souffla-t-elle."

Elle entendait distinctement son cœur cogner à lui faire mal. Elle tendit l'oreille et perçut un léger frottement de tissu, mais elle était incapable de dire d'où il provenait.

"Chuuuut ! répéta House. J'ai entendu un bruit..."

Il commençait sérieusement à se sentir anxieux. Il avait froid, il avait mal et se cognait à la paroi rocheuse à chaque mouvement. Il tenta une énième fois de faire marcher la lampe qu'il avait volé le matin même à Taub, devenu inexplicablement un adepte de la spéléologie. Mais rien ne vint illuminer la grotte. House ne pouvait pas croire qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de vérifier s'il y avait des piles.

"Meeeerde, dit-il, presque désespéré.  
>-House !<br>-Quoi ? fit-il, soudainement affolé. Quoi ?  
>-Je crois qu'il est derrière nous, gémit-elle."<p>

House abattit sans prévenir son poing derrière son dos. Il heurta une masse solide et molle, mais il n'eut pas le temps de la retenir. L'homme s'était volatilisé, sans qu'ils ne perçoivent un seul bruit. Il inspira profondément, et saisit la main de Cuddy.

"Viens, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici !"

Et vivants de préférence, ajouta-t-il en lui même.

Prudemment, ils se mirent en marche, retenant leur souffle.

TBC !

Vos réactions?


	2. L'aquarium des orphelins

Voilà le premier chapitre de ma fic. Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em> Il y a deux choses qui abrègent la vie: la folie et la méchanceté.<em>

_ [ Baltasar Gracian Y Morales ]_

"On ne peut pas sortir. Pas sans lampe.

-House... Ne dit pas ça. Il _faut_ qu'on sorte !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Cuddy ? On ne sait pas où on va, je me fendu le crâne cent fois contre cette putain de roche, et... ouille !

-Ca va ?

-Question idiote."

Il posa sa main contre la paroi de la grotte, réfléchissant. Leurs chances de sortir étaient minces. Pas de lumière, pas d'eau, pas de nourriture. Un fou qui rôdait autour d'eux. Il avait bien son portable, mais il n'avait plus de batterie. Cette escapade dans cette grotte virait dangereusement à la traque.

Si je sors de là, pensa-t-il, si _on_ sort de là... Je...

Il abandonna. Ils ne sortiraient probablement pas, de toute manière. Il entendit un troisième pas se joindre aux leurs, et il frissonna. Il saisit un morceau de roche qui se détachait sous sa main, et le serra fort. Il espérait avoir le temps de s'en servir à temps, si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Quelques jours plus tôt<em>**

« Laissez-moi deviner, Masters, fit House en ricanant tout en parcourant le dossier de son nouveau patient. C'est vous qui nous l'avez déniché, hein ? »

Elle eut l'air troublé.

« Comment vous avez...

-Oh, allez ! Huit ans ET orphelin ? Ca ne peut être que vous ! Vous allez nous tirer des larmes, vous savez ? »

Elle renifla, un peu vexée.

« Je pensais que le cas serait intéressant, déclara-t-elle, se drapant dans sa dignité.

-Pertes de poids significatives, vomissements inexpliqués, vertiges, pertes de conscience. Vous trouvez ça passionnant, vous ?

-Personne n'a trouvé de ce que souffrait ce gosse, intervint Taub.

-Ce qui ne prouve rien, la plupart de mes confrères étant des crétins finis.

-Ce pourrait être un cas d'anorexie, fit Foreman pensivement.

-Chez un gosse de huit ans ? objecta Chase. C'est un peu jeune !

-Il est orphelin, donc il est mal dans sa peau, il se fait vomir, d'où les pertes de poids, évanouissements et vertiges. »

House haussa les épaules. Ce cas promettait d'être bien peu passionnant.

« Allez parler au gosse, Masters. Avec votre tête d'adolescente tout juste dépucelée, il aura peut être envie de se confier à vous. Chase et Foreman, faites des examens toxicologiques, des fois qu'il aurait accidentellement bouffé le plant de cigüe qui pousse sous son lit. Taub, test pour les métaux lourds, au cas où l'idée lui serait venu de grignoter un tuyau en plomb. Allez, hors de ma vue ! »

House clopina jusqu'à son bureau et sentit la flemme s'abattre sur lui. Il se jeta dans son fauteuil avec un soupir de satisfaction, qui se changea en un grognement mécontent lorsque Cuddy pénétra dans son bureau.

« Je travaille ! lança-t-il, agacé.

-C'est ce que je vois, dit-elle avec ironie, l'observant somnoler les yeux à demi-fermés. Allez, ouvre les yeux !

-Si tu ne portes pas de haut suffisamment décolleté, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'ouvrirai les yeux, protesta-t-il.

-Je croyais que tu étais marié maintenant, répliqua-t-elle. Que penserait ton épouse si elle t'entendait ? »

House tressaillit et ouvrit les yeux.

« Parce que mariage et fidélité vont ensemble, maintenant ? dit-il avec mauvaise humeur. De toute façon, le mariage ne veut rien dire. »

Cuddy se demanda brièvement s'il parlait du mariage en général ou du sien.

« La directrice de l'orphelinat souhaiterait te parler, poursuivit-elle en ignorant sa remarque.

-Orphelinat ? répéta House sans comprendre.

-Ton patient. L'orphelin. Il n'a pas été adopté, il vit toujours à l'orphelinat.

-Ha, oui, mon patient... Je la verrai quand j'aurai un instant de libre dans mon emploi du temps. »

Cuddy fronça les sourcils.

« Maintenant, House, ordonna-t-elle, ou je veillerai personnellement à ce que tu effectues toutes tes heures de consultations.

-Démon ! lui lança-t-il. »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et sourit dès qu'elle eut tourné les talons. Les choses revenaient à la normale entre House et elle. C'était une bonne chose du moins l'espérait-elle.

XXX

House eut beau traîner autant qu'il le pouvait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, il arriva moins d'une demi-heure plus tard à la chambre de son patient. Il aperçut vaguement la silhouette frêle de l'enfant couché sur son lit avant qu'une imposante matrone se campe devant lui en lui bouchant la vue.

« C'pas trop tôt, grogna la créature.

-Et vous êtes ? s'enquit House froidement.

-Elisabeth Starks. Je dirige l'orphelinat où vit Tom Sawyer.

-Qui ?

-Votre patient, là, fit-elle en désignant l'enfant de son doigt boudiné.

-Tom Sawyer, vraiment ? »

L'imposante femme se renfrogna.

« C'est cette abrutie de Gisela Thompson qui lui a donné son nom, grogna-t-elle (et on pouvait déduire ses sentiments à l'égard de cette Gisela au ton de sa voix). Elle lit beaucoup trop, à mon avis.

-De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? enchaîna House, pressé de retrouver la quiétude de son bureau.

-Du petit Tommy, vous vous doutez bien.

-Oui, alors ? »

Elisabeth Starks se pencha vers lui avec un air de conspiratrice.

« Il est fou. »

House attendit une suite qui ne vint pas.

« Ok, compris ! Je l'attacherais à son lit bonne journée !

-Dr House, je suis sérieuse. Le petit a un grain ! Il raconte à qui veut l'entendre que son père va venir le chercher bientôt ! Mais son père l'a abandonné, alors pourquoi voudrait-il le récupérer ? Et lors de l'aquarium des orphelins, il a été affreux ! Il montrait les dents, grognait, bavait, s'arrachait les cheveux !

-Hé, ho, on se calme ! L'aquarium des orphelins ... ?

-Lorsqu'un couple veut adopter un enfant, on regroupe tous les orphelins dans une seule pièce, pour qu'ils puissent choisir, expliqua-t-elle froidement.

-Comme des poissons dans un aquarium, j'ai compris l'idée Quand a-t-il commencé à parler de son père ?

-Il y a... à peu près cinq mois. Mais ce sont des mensonges, Dr House !

-Cinq mois... C'est-à-dire à l'époque où Tom a commencé à développer ses symptômes. »

Elisabeth Starks prit l'air étonné.

« Tiens, c'est bien vrai ! Vous avez raison !

-Ce père, je suppose que vous n'avez pas son nom ?

-Eh ! Quand ils abandonnent leurs gosses, ils laissent pas d'adresse non plus ! »

Il fronça les sourcils, son cerveau fonctionnant à plein régime. Il sentit la main grasse d'Elisabeth lui tapoter l'épaule.

« Vous savez, entre nous, je ne pense pas que Tommy va guérir. Il est faible, et puis... Une fois qu'un poisson commence à dépérir, il n'y a rien à faire pour le sauver. »

House serra les dents et résista à la tentation de lui enfoncer une arête bien pointue dans la gorge.

"Vous savez, entre nous, répliqua-t-il seulement, c'est pareil avec les vaches..."

Sans se soucier de savoir si elle avait compris sa remarque, il pénétra dans la chambre et verrouilla la porte derrière lui.

**_TBC ._**

Alors? :)


	3. Daddy cool

Voici la suite ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Laissez vos reviews !

* * *

><p><em>C'est étrange comme on a peur de quelque chose parce qu'on nous a préparés à avoir peur.<em>

_[ Ngugi ]_

L'enfant releva la tête pour apercevoir le nouvel arrivant.

« Hé, ho, reste couché, tu es censé être malade, non ? »

Il obéit.

"Qui êtes-vous?

-Je suis le docteur House. Et toi tu es Tom Sawyer. Si j'étais toi, je serai très en colère que quelqu'un m'ait donné le nom de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je m'en fiche.

-Il ne t'arrive jamais d'être en colère, Tom? questionna House tout en s'asseyant sur le lit."

L'enfant prit le temps de réfléchir.

"Parfois, admit-il.

-Contre le grosse Elisabeth?"

Tom rit.

"Oui ! Elle me crie toujours dessus. Elle ne m'aime pas.

-Elle croit que tu es fou. Mais tu n'es pas fou, hein?

-Non, enfin... Non, je ne crois pas ! Non.

-Bah, tu sais, il n'y que les fous qui se croient sains d'esprit."

House soritt de sa poche une sucette.

"Tu la veux?"

Tom plissa les yeux, méfiant.

"En échange de quoi?

-Que tu me parles de ton père."

Le visage de l'enfant se ferma comme on claque une porte.

"J'ai pas de père. Je suis orphelin, dit-il en articulant exagérément, comme s'il parlait à un idiot.

-Mme Starks m'a dit que tu racontais à tout le monde que ton père allait venir te chercher.

-C'est des mensonges ! cria Tom brusquement, les joues rougies."

House ne répondit rien, cherchant le meilleur moyen de faire parler Tom de son père. Il avait la certitude que Elisabeth Starks, bien que de toute évidence bête et sournoise, n'avait pas inventé cette histoire.

"Tu veux guérir, Tom?"

Il jeta un regard en coin à House, flairant le piège.

"Oui.

-Alors il faut que tu m'aides.

-Mais je ne suis pas docteur ! s'affola-t-il, lorgnant du côté de la sucette.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Mais tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé il y a cinq mois. En août.

-Je me rapelle pas, fit l'enfant, buté."

House soupira. Les enfants étaient vraiment des plaies.

"Tu vas répondre à mes questions par oui ou par non, d'accord ?"

Tom acquiesca.

"En août, il fait chaud ?

-Ben oui, fit-il, déconcerté par une question aussi stupide.

-C'est les vacances ?

-Oui.

-Tu vas te baigner ?

-Oui...

-Le soleil brille ?

-Oui, répéta-t-il encore, lassé.

-Tu as revu ton père ?

-Oui. Je veux dire... dit Tom en se mordant les lèvres, non."

House sourit.

"Tu sais ce que je pense, Tom Sawyer ? Je pense que tu es un menteur.

-Je suis pas un menteur, gémit-il. Mais c'était un secret !

-Mais tu l'as répété à tout le monde.

-J'ai pas pû m'empêcher...

-Bien sûr."

Il agita négligemment la sucette sous le nez de l'enfant qui ouvrait des yeux avides.

"Mais tu n'étais pas heureux de le voir, hein ? Tu ne veux pas qu'il revienne... Pourquoi ?"

Tom ne dit rien et détourna la tête. Après quelques minutes d'une attente vaine, House quitta la pièce.

* * *

><p>"Tout les résultats son revenus négatifs, annonca un Chase dépité, quelques heures plus tard. Tout va bien chez ce gosse...<p>

-Mis à part le fait qu'il doit peser dans les trois kilos ? railla House.

-Il ne m'a rien dit, fit Masters manifestement vexée.

-A moi, si, fit House innocemment."

Il y eut un silence étonné.

"A vous ?

-Parfaitement.

-Mais vous êtes la dernière personne à qui un enfant aurait envie de se confier, protesta Masters.

-Merci, ça me touche beaucoup."

Il ouvrit le dossier du patient.

"Tom a été abandonné relativement tard, vers l'âge de 5 ans, ce qui signifie qu'il a des souvenirs de sa famille et en particulier de son père, qu'il m'a avoué avoir rencontré il y a cinq mois. A partir de cette date, tous ses symptômes ont commencé à se manifester.

-Les symptômes ont donc été déclenchés par la réapparition du... père ? Ce serait psychologique ? questionna Foreman. Mais pourquoi ...

-Vous pensez que Tom était un enfant battu ? fit Chase, soudain traversé d'un éclair de génie.

-Disons que si vous jetez un coup d'oeil sous sa blouse, vous trouverez quelques dizaines de traces de brûlures de cigarettes. Il a probablement eu quelques os fracturés aussi."

Il y eut un silence choqué;

"Mais pourquoi l'abandonner pour le vouloir le récupérer trois ans plus tard ? demanda Taub. Ca n'a aucun sens !

-Il y a peut être été contraint ... dit Chase.

-Je vais aller voir s'il porte des marques de coups."

Masters se leva, légérement chancelante.

"Mon Dieu, Foreman, rattrapez-la, elle va s'évanouir !

-Elle est plus solide qu'elle n'y parait, répliqua-t-il."

House haussa les épaules.

"Je vous aurai prévenu."

Tous sortirent de la pièce à l'exception de House, qui se retrouva seul avec ses pensées.

* * *

><p><strong><em>La caverne .<em>**

Ils marchèrent encore pendant quelques temps. House avait beau essayer de faire preuve d'optimisme, il n'arrivait pas à trouver un motif de réjouissance. Y avait-il une situation pire que celle-là? Ils étaient coincés dans une grotte, seuls. Avec un étranger qui rôdait comme un prédateur.

Il entendit soudain un souffle derrière son épaule et une douleur affreuse se répandit dans son dos. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour réagir et se rendre compte que quelque chose - _quelqu'un_ - le frappait à l'aide d'une pierre dans le dos. Il lâcha la main de Cuddy, se retourna et saisit pendant quelques fractions de seconde ce qui semblait être une veste. L'homme se dégagea cependant sans peine de son emprise et lui asséna un coup sur la tempe. House se demanda vaguement comment un coup d'une telle précision pouvait être porté dans ce noir total. Il s'effondra et prit conscience que Cuddy n'était plus à ses côtés avant de s'évanouir.

Cuddy entendait le pas d'un homme derrière elle, et elle doutait que ce soit celui de House. Elle était en proie à la panique. Ce fou avait frappé House, elle ne savait plus où il était, elle était seule. Cette pensée la terrifiait tellement qu'elle en oubliait d'avancer prudemment. Elle se mit à courir, pleurant à moitié, s'étouffant avec ses sanglots. Elle lâcha un juron lorsqu'elle dérapa. Elle se sentit tomber, rebondir douloureusement contre des pierres pointues. Elle atterrit finalement sur un sol dur et froid, cracha de la poussière et pleura un peu plus. Cette fois-ci, elle était vraiment foutue. Elle était tombée au fond d'une espèce de crypte, seule, sans lumière.

Elle arrêta de pleurer lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un faire écho à ses pleurs.

TBC !

Vos réactions? ;)


	4. Can you save me ?

Je sais que je n'ai pas écrit depuis des mois, mais je poste la suite quand même, mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ? (Si vous dites non j'vous tue)

J'attends vos avis ! C'est écrit vite fait, tant que je suis motivée, à 2h du matin :)_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"I read somewhere how important it is in life not necessarily to be strong, but to feel strong."<em>

_[Christopher Mc Candless]_

* * *

><p>"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit avant que ton patient est un enfant battu ? s'offusqua Cuddy. Masters vient de me l'apprendre !<p>

-_Etait_ un enfant battu, rectifia House.

-Un enfant battu reste un enfant battu, House. »

Il haussa les épaules avec une grimace qui signifiait clairement « qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

« Si son père est à sa recherche, ça devient grave.

-Il faut qu'on le retrouve, dit House sombrement. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Il faut demander à Tom où il a rencontré son père il y a cinq mois, décida House.

-Je viens avec toi.

-Si tu veux, fit House simplement. »

Ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans la chambre de Tom. Le garçon dormait, sous l'œil indifférent de Starks.

« Nous souhaiterions parler à Tom, annonça Cuddy. Seuls.

-Il dort, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix acerbe. »

House abattit sa canne sur la table disposée à côté du lit. Tom s'éveilla en sursaut.

« Plus maintenant, répliqua-t-il. Allez, ouste, ajouta-t-il, enlevez vos grosses fesses de là ! »

Elisabeth Starks lui jeta un regard meurtrier et sortit de la pièce.

« House... commença Cuddy.

-Oh, plus tard la leçon de morale, merci ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tom, fit-elle doucement, nous savons que ton père te battait. »

Silence.

« C'est pour ça que tu es tombé malade, hein ? insista-t-elle. Tu n'as pas envie de retourner vivre avec ton père, n'est-ce pas ? «

Tom eut une moue à mi-chemin entre le sourire nerveux et le sanglot.

« C'est mon père...

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois accepter ça, Tom. »

House gardait le silence.

« Il m'a dit qu'on vivrait bien.

-On a besoin d'en être sûrs, Tom.

-Où l'as-tu rencontré ? intervint House. »

L'enfant hésita.

« A l'orphelinat. Dans le jardin.

-Comment est-il rentré dans le jardin ?

-Je...je ne sais pas. Il arrosait les plantes. Il m'a dit c'est son métier. Il remplaçait Joe, il m'a dit. Et après il m'a dit qu'on partirait, qu'il m'emmènerait loin d'ici. »

House bouillait de colère lorsqu'ils sortirent de la chambre.

« La grosse Starks devait forcément être au courant !

-Pas nécessairement... Le père de Tom s'est tout simplement arrangé pour se faire embaucher à l'orphelinat pour approcher son fils. »

Il eut une moue dubitative.

« Peut être. En tout cas, on aura son nom grâce à elle, et son adresse, s'il a bien été embauché comme jardinier en août.

-Il s'appelle Ray Walters, lança la voix d'Elisabeth derrière eux. »

Cuddy sursauta, un peu gênée qu'elle ait entendue la conversation.

« Si j'avais su qu'il était son père, je lui aurait botté le cul hors de mon orphelinat, ajouta-t-elle en reniflant de manière méprisante. »

House en resta bouche bée.

« Vous saviez que Tom était un enfant battu ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Le gosse a débarqué à l'âge de cinq ans. Il pipait pas un mot. Pas même son nom. C'est pour ça qu'on la baptisé, comme un nourrisson. Ca n'a pas eu l'air de le déranger, d'ailleurs. Vous croyez que c'est une réaction normale, ça ? Et avec toutes les cicatrices qu'il a partout, pas besoin d'être devin pour se faire une idée de ce qu'il a vécu. »

House hocha sombrement la tête.

« Vous savez où habite Walters ?

-Ouais, grogna-t-elle. Un peu en dehors de la ville, près d'un site touristique qu'il fait visiter. Je vous chercherais l'adresse exacte.

-Merci, la remercia Cuddy poliment. »

« Et en plus, ce taré fait visiter une _grotte_, dit House, dégoûté. Il est vraiment cinglé. Qui aimerait traîner là où nos prédécesseurs peignaient avec leur sperme ?

-Les hommes préhistoriques ne peignaient pas avec leur sperme, fit Cuddy en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est ça, et Luke Skywalker n'est pas gay, peut être ?

-Luke Skywalker n'est _pas_ gay !

-Vous allez arrêter de me contredire constamment, oui ? »

Elle secoua la tête, désespérée, tout en contemplant l'entrée sombre de la grotte.

« Vous croyez que c'est très prudent d'entrer ?

-Pas de panique, j'ai une lampe, bébé, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil exagéré.

-Oh, parfait, je suis parfaitement rassurée, répliqua Cuddy, ironique. »

Ils entrèrent finalement dans la grotte.

* * *

><p><strong>Grotte <strong>

Elle sursauta violemment. Elle n'était pas seule, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, ici, tout près d'elle.

« Qui est là ? appela-t-elle, terrifiée. »

Elle entendit un nouveau sanglot.

« Pitié... prononça une voix définitivement féminine. Je vous en supplie, ne me laissez pas là... Il va me tuer...

- Où êtes-vous ? Donnez-moi votre main ! »

Elle sentit quelqu'un bouger et se cogner à elle. Cuddy saisit à tâtons sa main.

« Ca va aller, dit-elle, consciente qu'elle était bien stupide de dire cela.

-Il va me tuer, dit encore la voix. Il est dangereux ! Fuir ! Il faut fuir !

-Ne la croyez pas, intervint une voix d'homme, grave et posée. C'est ma femme. Elle est folle.

-Qui êtes vous ? hurla Cuddy, hystérique.

-Je suis Ray Walters, dit encore l'homme. Ne croyez pas un mot de ce que dit ma femme. Tout ce qui sort de sa bouche est un mensonge. »

Cuddy se mit à prier, prier pour que House aille bien, qu'il vienne à son secours et prenne les décisions. Qui était la femme à côté d'elle, et surtout, qui croire ?

* * *

><p>TBC !<p>

Alors, vos avis people ? :)


End file.
